


Troubles with sleeping

by evanescentdawn



Series: sastiel [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, sam finally gets the sleep he needs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27309922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evanescentdawn/pseuds/evanescentdawn
Summary: It’s been hours and he’s still not asleep. One of the rare times he actually wants to sleep and of course hecan’t.
Relationships: Castiel & Sam Winchester
Series: sastiel [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993891
Kudos: 9





	Troubles with sleeping

It’s been hours and he’s still not asleep. One of the rare times he actually wants to sleep and of course he _can’t_.

He’s half-awake, drifting, eyes barely open in his bed when he hears something. It takes a few minutes to register the creaking noises and realise his door is being open.

Sam tenses, sliding a hand discreetly under his pillow for the gun when he hears “Sam,” recognises Cas’s voice and immediately relaxes, letting go of the gun–it would be useless anyway if he wanted to kill Cas, not that he ever does, and absently thinks they need to think of a better system of protection.

“Hey, Cas.” Sam slurs and something else along the lines of _scared me you idiot_ and hears Cas’s chuckle or thinks he does as his mind turned to goo again and he’s drifting again, close to sleep, too exhausted to lift his limbs or shift to make space as Castiel pulls the covers up to slide in but finds he doesn’t need to. 

Sam sighs when the weight of Cas presses against his side, his body moving on it’s own to make space for Cas and coiling around him as Cas snuggles in. _Ahh_ , Sam thinks as he leans into his bleeding warmth. He just loves how Cas makes everything _warmer_.

”Hey, ” Cas mummers back in his ear. “Sorry I’m late—had to finish up some business in heaven.” 

Sam sinks further into the bed, phantom sensation of hands feather-like in his hair, on his face and chest, and mumbles, _shut up_ or _whatever_ in response as he goes to go to sleep _finally_ with his angel in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Headcanon that Sam is used to sleeping with Cas that it takes longer for him to go to sleep without his angel


End file.
